fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
GrayLu
|Magic1=Ice-Make (Static) Ice Magic Ice Devil Slayer Magic |Character2=Lucy Heartfilia |Kanji2=ルーシィ・ハートフィリア |Romaji2=Rūshi Hātofiria |Alias2=Princess |Age2=17 (X791) |Status2=Active |Affiliation2= Heartfilia Konzern (Former) Sorcerer Magazine (Former) |Magic2=Celestial Spirit Magic |Image Gallery=GrayLu/Image Gallery |Image Gallery Size=310px }} GrayLu (グレルー Gureruu) is a fanon pair between Fairy Tail Mages, Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia. About Gray and Lucy Gray Fullbuster Gray Fullbuster (グレイ・フルバスター Gurei Furubasutā) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Natsu. Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. After the mission on Galuna Island, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair. He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using Seven Slice Dance: Blood Version on Tenrou Island. His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color. Unlike almost all other characters, Gray does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (that is, when he is wearing some), though he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat. Still, his most consistent pieces of clothing are his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants. After obtaining Ice Devil Slayer Magic from his father, he gains a tattoo symbolizing the magic on his right arm. Following his entry into the Avatar guild, he has seemingly erased his Fairy Tail mark, replacing it with Avatar's mark, but it turned out to be only an overlay on his black marks. Gray has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it. He and Natsu have a friendly rivalry, and while they can often be seen fighting one another verbally or physically, the two are actually quite concerned about each other. Gray was quite obstinate and reckless when he was younger, but over time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He is very concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards his guild, but tends to trash talk every now and then. Also, he has a disturbing habit of unconsciously removing his clothes (including underwear) at inappropriate moments. Also, Gray is quite skilled in acting as an evil person, as shown in year X792, when he infiltrated Avatar on Erza's request, something that manages to prompt Briar to remark Gray's desire for "revenge" against E.N.D. has stained both his soul and skin. Lucy Heartfilia Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a member of Team Natsu. Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. However, in the year X791 she appears to keep her hair up more often in pigtails. She is buxom, and has a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are: bust, 91 cm; waist, 59 cm; and hip, 88 cm (36 in, 24 in, 35 in). These measurements were later revealed to be slightly different, with the breasts being two centimeters less, and the others one less. In X792, her hair is considerably longer, and she keeps it all in a side ponytail. Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand. Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather high heeled boots. She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother. Lucy takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail although she does not like telling anyone about it. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking and assertive men. Her favorite colors are blue and pink She is a member of the Heartfilia family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore. However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path, which displays an ambition for independence. Lucy is very kind to her Celestial Spirits, and refuses to utilize them as shields or think of them as such. She fights alongside her Spirits and treats them as friends, unlike several other Celestial Spirit Mages, who view them as mere tools and objects. Lucy cares greatly for her Spirits and will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even at the cost of her life. Despite technically being an owner of the Spirits, she refuses to be addressed as such, and instead prefers to be called their friend. Although, Lucy is, in most cases, cowardly and easily frightened, she has no problems with fighting and would happily stand up to danger, even if she ends up getting hurt, for her friends and guild. While her powers are normally not as overwhelming as her teammates, Lucy has proven to be a capable combatant herself, often using her cleverness to her advantage, and thinking outside the box during battle. She has eventually inherited Natsu's stubbornness and refusal to give up, even when all the odds are against her favor. Lucy usually freaks out at her guildmate's antics. Unlike most of her friends, she does not get very excited about fighting and is not quick to resort to violence as the solution. However, she does admit that being around her guildmates is really fun. Being a Celestial Mage, Lucy always keeps her promises. She gives her all for the sake of her guild and friends. History Gray's History Gray was from a village up in the North, but the entire village was destroyed by the Demon Deliora. Gray's parents were killed in the incident as well. Lyon, along with Ur, a powerful ice Mage who Jellal claimed could have been one of the Ten Wizard Saints, came investigating Deliora's destruction, and found Gray alive among the ruins. Ur took Gray in as her second student and taught him and Lyon Ice-Make Magic. Gray accepted the training in order to eventually avenge his deceased parents by killing Deliora using Ur's unorthodox methods. Gray also obtained the unusual habit of stripping unconsciously from Ur's training methods. When Gray heard of Deliora's current location, he decided to challenge it, ignoring Ur and Lyon's warnings. Gray collapsed from battling Deliora and woke up to see Ur battling it. Ur told him to take Lyon and run. Gray carried Lyon and saw that Ur had lost her leg and replaced it with ice. Suddenly, Lyon woke up and tried to cast Iced Shell, but Ur stopped him by freezing him. She explained to Gray that Iced Shell was the only thing that would beat Deliora, and was surprised to know that Lyon had tried to do what she planned. She then used Iced Shell which caused her body to be destroyed. Before turning into ice, she made Gray promise to tell Lyon that she died and told him to step into the future, since she would seal his darkness. The next day, Lyon woke up and discovered Deliora encased in ice and Ur's sacrifice. He berated Gray for Ur's death and the two apprentices parted ways. Following Ur's advice to find strong wizards in the west, Gray arrived at Fairy Tail and asked the master for a way to reverse the effects of the Iced Shell. Makarov, however, told him that the only method that could possibly reverse it would kill Ur in the process as she lived on as the ice encasing Deliora. Gray was present when Erza entered the guild, having been told by Cana that that day would be lucky for him, though he regarded it as one of the worst days of his life, having lost his wallet and fallen in ditches. Later, when Cana pointed out Erza's loner behavior and how she ignored Cana's own conversation attempts, Gray went over to talk to her, giving the excuse that he didn't like it when new members of the guild didn't introduce themselves to 'Gray the Great', but ended up arguing with her. He would constantly challenge Erza to battles after that, but was defeated each time. That is, until the day he found her crying by the riverside. He became flustered and refused to battle her. Upon questioning her about why she was always alone, she replied that she preferred being alone, but Gray retorted that she wouldn't be crying if that was true. Gray was also present to welcome Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna into the guild, happily speaking with the latter two siblings who were able to fit in more readily than their older sister. Gray was present when Natsu brought the egg from which Happy would later hatch to the guild. He suggested that they all eat it together, but was astonished when Natsu claimed the egg to be a dragon's egg as the marks on it were akin to those made by a dragon's claw. He watched on skeptically as Lisanna and Natsu decided to hatch the egg together. The next day, he was as surprised as everybody else when Natsu stormed into the guild, raging about the egg's mysterious disappearance. Gray got angry when Natsu went around accusing people randomly of having stolen the egg. But everybody calmed down when Elfman returned, revealing that he had taken the egg to help warm it up in the night. Soon afterwards, the egg hatched to reveal a winged, blue cat. After the event, everybody returned to their usual jovial mood. Lucy's History Lucy was born into the once extremely wealthy and powerful Heartfilia family. Her father and mother were originally part of a merchants' guild called 'Love & Lucky' where the two met; they decided to become independent when Lucy's mother, Layla, became pregnant. They chose her name when they noticed that the sign for the guild was missing the letter "K", and instead read 'Love & Lucy'; it made an impression on them, so they decided to name their daughter after it. Back in her home, Lucy shared a good relationship with the staff in the estate as well as, presumably, her mother, until she passed away when Lucy was around the age of ten in the year X777. Lucy became withdrawn and depressed after her mother's death while her father was overly obsessed with his business and money and eventually, he had neglected his daughter, which eventually led her to run away from home just over a year before the beginning of the story. Relationship Lucy and Gray are good friends and members of the same team. Gray cares much for Lucy, going as far as to say that he would rather die than hand Lucy over to Phantom Lord (During the Phantom Lord arc). In return, Lucy is usually annoyed by Gray's stripping habit and his tendency to break into her house without his clothes, which Lucy has scolded him about and beat him for. However, Lucy is greatly amazed by Gray's skills and cares for him. According to Gemini, who not only copies one's looks and abilities but also one's thoughts by Copy Magic, Gray's opinions about Lucy is as follows: *Newcomer to the guild. *Looks pretty damn cute. *Possesses some skill. *More naive than she appears to be. *A Celestial Spirit Mage. *Somewhat interested in her (anime). Damn pretty cute (manga). Synopsis Macao Arc Lucy first meets Gray when she first comes to Fairy Tail. He is seen sitting in short pants and, after spotting Natsu, quickly gets into a fight with him. In the process of fighting, Gray asks Lucy for her underwear because, Natsu took his. Daybreak Arc When Natsu and Lucy were returning from their jobs, they walked into Gray. Gray told them that Erza was coming back, and they need to head back to the guild. When Lucy asked who was Erza, Gray described her as a fierce and scary woman. Soon after, Happy was captured. In their attempt to free him, Lucy was amazed by Gray because he took down the enemies without even using magic. In the Episode "Changeling" Gray was transformed unto Lucy and Gray unto Lucy. Gray (in the body of Lucy) is seen going nude, but stop by Lucy (in the body of Gray) and Lucy feels shivers in the body of Gray. Lullaby Arc Gray shows his magic to Lucy, making a beautiful Fairy Tail insignia from ice. Lucy is amazed by his beautiful creation and suggests that Natsu and Gray don't get along because he is an ice mage whereas Natsu is a fire mage. When Lucy commented that all of Fairy Tail members are crazy, Gray stated that he isn't. After they were out of the wind barrier with Virgo's help, Lucy's Skirt was blowing because of the heavy wind. The only person who saw that, and even blushed, was Gray. When they were chasing after Natsu and happy, Gray tried to tell Kageyama about friendship, however, the mood is ruined when Lucy asks him to kill Kageyama after he harasses her. Lucy was stunned to watch his abilities when he was fighting against Lullaby, when Gray shielded everyone from Lullaby's attack. After they return back to Magnolia, Gray arrives at Lucy's house, much to her annoyance. He reminds her that Natsu and Erza are supposed to be fighting. Galuna Island Arc Gray decides to join Lucy and Natsu on their S-class job, rather than reporting it back to the guild. He joins them on their quest and arrives at the village. After they discovered Deliora, Gray refused to tell about his past encounter with the monster. However, Lucy summons Lyra, who sings a melodious song which reduces him to tears, much to the surprise of everyone. During his first encounter and fight with Lyon on Galuna island, Gray tells Happy to escape with Lucy, so that he could save her from danger. He continues to fight after Happy and Lucy leave. After the fight is over, Lucy happily smiles as Gray helps Lyon. After some events, while they go to the guild, Lucy and the others discussed about Lucy's new Key, Sagittarius. Gray have seen imagining what it looks like and Lucy corrects it. Phantom Lord Arc After the guild was attacked by Gajeel, Gray, along with Erza and Natsu came over to Lucy's house. After it was revealed that Lucy is a runaway, Gray tried to console her because she was blaming herself for the troubles caused. During his fight with Juvia, Gray bluntly refused, even saying that he would rather die than hand Lucy over to the enemy, when Juvia asked to hand her over to Phantom Lord. His determination to save Lucy led Juvia to believe that they are together. When Lucy left to confront to his father, Gray, along with everyone else, goes to her house. Gray tries to take a look in the bathroom, imagining that Lucy would yell at him if he does so. He was very frustrated thinking that she has left the guild. He followed after her, along with Natsu and Erza, and was shocked after hearing the truth. Loke Arc On their job, Gray blushed as he sees Lucy when her outfit was shredded into pieces by Erza. Later, when Lucy goes back to her apartment, Gray suddenly barges in,informing her that Loke has left Fairy Tail. However, he was naked when he came in, which freaks Lucy out. Tower Of Heaven Arc As they are looking for Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Juvia stop to eat in a dining area in the Tower of Heaven. Virgo (who was already summoned) suggests that Lucy changes out of her bikini. As she helps her change, Gray looks over very surprised and he blushes. After, Lucy asks the boys how she looks and Gray agrees that she looks good in her dress. Virgo even includes the comment "He loves her!" just as Happy would. Gray, along with Lucy and Juvia, went to find Erza and Natsu. Gray and Lucy together supported Erza when she was telling them about her past. He also entrusted the task of finding Natsu to Lucy(and Juvia). Battle of Fairy Tail Arc Lucy and Gray are seen heading for the festival. During the Miss Fairy Tail Contest a week later, Gray is seen watching the girls showcase their talents until Evergreen appears during Lucy's performance. Gray quickly warns Lucy not to look into Evergreen's eyes but it's too late as she is turned to stone. Gray decides to find Laxus and the others to save Lucy and the other girls. When the guild members disagreed and started arguing, Gray happily smiled when Lucy's words encouraged everyone when they gathered to destroy the Lacrima. Gray is seen surprised when Lucy suddenly leaves to go to Acalypha Town. Gray, along with the rest of Team Natsu, follow Lucy to the LOVE & LUCKY guild, and is surprised to learn that she defeated the Naked Mummy Guild by herself. Oración Seis Arc Gray helps Lucy in paying off her rent by working in a restaurant, along with the rest of the team. He, along with Lucy, Natsu and Erza is chosen as the delegates of Fairy Tail. According to Gemini, who not only copies one's looks and abilities but also one's thoughts by Copy magic, Gray's opinions about Lucy is as follows: *Newcomer to the guild. *Looks pretty damn cute. *Possesses some skill. *More naive than she appears to be. Gray and Lucy enter Nirvana, and meet up with Jura and the Nirvana-affected Hoteye, who explains to them the power of Nirvana; however, as they leave to assist Natsu. They manage to find Natsu as he is being dragged off by Brain, who was planning to make Natsu one of his new members after seeing him defeat Cobra. Brain then reveals to them his plan of attacking Wendy and Carla's guild. Jura asks him for the reason and attacks Brain when he does not answer, causing Gray and Lucy to comment on Jura's strength. Edolas Arc When Lucy was being attacked by Erza knightwalker, Gray, along with Earth Land's Erza showed up. With the two Erza's busy in their own fight, Gray and Lucy decide to free Natsu and Wendy. Gray frees Lucy of her handcuffs and proceeds to where the Dragon Slayers are held captive. During their fight with Sugarboy and Mary Hughes, Sugarboy traps both Gray and Lucy by making the ground soft, sinking them waist-deep. Gray then uses his strength to throw Lucy up, freeing her to help Natsu. Tenrou Island Arc During the second exam, Gray is seen with Loke overhearing what Lucy says about the second exam being about intelligence, and thinks that she figured out where the grave is, meaning that he considers Lucy as intelligent. Later, when Loke decides to fight Capricorn on his own, Lucy is reluctant to leave his side, however, Gray persuades her to trust him and they depart. While on their way, Cana proposes that they should split up. Although reluctant, Gray decides to leave when Cana teases him by directing towards Lucy's breasts, which makes him embarrassed. Key of The Starry Sky Arc Note: The events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. When Lucy tries to teach Natsu how to dance in preparation for an upcoming job at a ball, Gray interrupts the two, claiming that dancing looks like a lot of fun. Unfortunately, Lucy promptly denied Gray's advancement, sending him away with a kick. After finding that Lucy has become invisible, he and the others listen to her as she explains about her condition. When the guild toys with Lucy's face, Gray also tries, thinking they haven't done her eyes correctly. After that, Gray tries to assist by putting a frozen head on Lucy, but it melts. He goes along with Gemini as Lucy for a while. At their encounter with Dan, Gray watches awestruck as Dan falls in love with Lucy and as he starts ranting about how beautiful Lucy is. When Lucy becomes sad after figuring out that they shouldn't have collected he clock parts, he and the others attempt to cheer her up about it and succeed in doing so, despite Lucy knowing what they are doing. X791 Arc As the middle of training happens, Virgo suddenly appears and told them to come; Lucy and Gray come to the Celestial World with Natsu, Juvia, Wendy, Erza, Happy and Charla. After some events, Gray is seen patting Lucy as they sit down, playing with the Canis Minors. Grand Magic Games Arc Lucy, Gray and the rest of their group are transported to the Celestial Spirit World and begin to party with the rest of the group. After being told by the Celestial Spirit King that she was the first person to be invited to the Spirit World, Lucy's hair is ruffled by Gray, much to Juvia's annoyance. Both Lucy and Gray resent at their loss on the first day, spending time alone in a room, rather than joining the guild's "post-defeat celebration" at the pub. This leads Juvia to imagine that they are having a lustful time, where Lucy tries to make a move on Gray. However, her imagination is cut short as both Gray and Lucy arrive at the pub. During Lucy's Naval battle on the fourth day, Gray, along with Natsu and Erza, angrily glares at Sabertooth for laughing at Lucy and attacking her severely. After the competition is over, Gray and Natsu run to catch Lucy, who has been tossed out by Minerva. He asks her if she is okay, and is almost ready to pick a fight with Sabertooth. Later, when Lucy blames herself for the loss, Gray and Erza try to comfort her. In Chapter 301, when Wendy was casting the Milky Way spell, Lucy is seen hiding behind Gray out of fear, as the bones of the dragons showed movement. References Navigation Category:GrayLu Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help